Chasing Grace
by Kraehenhexe
Summary: A mini crackfic my friend and I wrote! Enjoy! R&R


**Autumn: Hello all!**

**Grace: Herro~!**

**Autumn: This is a mini crackfic that Grace and I came up with! I hope you enjoy!**

**Gohan: Can I do the Dislcaimer? PLEASE!**

**Autumn: (_sighs_) Okay. Fire away, Gohan!**

**Gohan: NekoShadowDancer does not own DBZ or any of its characters. If she did, Flying Nimbus would not exist and in its place would be Nyan Cat.**

**Autumn: This will vary between Grace and me's points of view. It'll start from where we left off, the backstory is that me and Grace were acting high and then this happened...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Grace P.O.V.~<strong>_

"Piccolo, SAVE ME!" I yell. "What do you want?" Piccolo asks. "Oh nothing. I just wanted to say you're awesome. BYE!" I run in the other direction.

_**~Mandy P.O.V.~**_

"GOHAN!" I yell. Gohan appears at my side. "What's up?" He asks. "Can you help me chase someone?" I ask. Gohan tilts his head to the side. "Is this person strong?" He asks. I look thoughtful. "Most likely; I've never seen her power though." I answer. Gohan flashes a Son Grin. "Sure! Let's go!" He says excitedly. "YAY! Follow me!" I say, running after Grace.

_**~Grace P.O.V.~**_

"Piccolo save me again!" I scream. "WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?" He growls. "Gohan is chasing me, I'm scared." I whine. "Please leave me alone..." Piccolo pleads. "NO! You're too awesome, I cant leave you alone." I cry. "Go bother Vegeta." Piccolo snaps. "Okay." I go and look for Vegeta.

_**~Mandy P.O.V.~**_

Chibi Goten comes up beside me as Gohan and I run after Grace. "Whatcha doin?" He asks. Gohan answers before I can, "We're chasing a very strong person. Wanna come with?" Goten's face brightens. "Sure!" I laugh and we continue following Grace. Gohan and Goten lead by following her ki.

_**~Grace P.O.V.~**_

I transport to Vegeta. "Vegeta!" I yell, running up to him. Before I could hug him he shoved me out of the way. "No." He said before I asked anything.

_**~Mandy P.O.V.~**_

Gohan, Goten, and I all get to Capsule Corp. "YAY We're here!" Goten yells. His short attention span makes him leave me and Gohan and he leaves to where Chibi Trunks his. They play somewhere, most likely playing pranks. Gohan and I sweatdrop before Gohan searches out Grace's ki. "She's in the Gravity Chamber." Gohan tells me. We both share an evil smirk and lower our power levels(well, Gohan does) and we creep along the outside of the Chamber towards the door.

_**~Grace P.O.V.~**_

"So, Vegeta, I need your help. Gohan and Mandy are stalking me..." I say in a whisper. "Good for you." Vegeta says with a smirk. "But-" My eyes turn red "Don't get on my bad side." I snap.

_**~Mandy P.O.V.~**_

Gohan and I peek in through a small window on the side of the Chamber. We see Grace's eyes flash red at Vegeta, and we take a step back. "Whoa," I say, "She's got mad skills." Gohan nods. "Amen to that. How're we gonna get her?" He asks. I shrug. "I dunno. I'm not a strong person, ya know."

_**~Grace P.O.V.~**_

I tilt my head and throw a knowing glance at the wall. "Blow them up right there." I say, pointing at a certain spot. "They're right outside; they'll never suspect it." Vegeta nods and throws a small ki blast at the wall, smashing it to pieces.

_**_**~Mandy P.O.V.~**_**_

I screech in panic as the wall next to me gives way under pressure from Vegeta's ki blast. I poke my head out of the small pile of rubble and glare death at the prince. "God, Veggie! Go easy on a human, will ya?" I say, irritated.__

_**_**~Grace P.O.V.~**_**_

Vegeta and I share a smirk. "You shouldn't have followed me!" I say, throwing in dramatic evil laughter for extra effect. Vegeta sweat-dropped at my actions.

_**_**_**~Mandy P.O.V.~**_**_**_

I sigh and shake my head. "Gohan?" I say. "On it!" Comes the hyper reply. I shift my head to the side and a rocket zooms past my ear, missing it by millimeters. It explodes at Grace's feet, sending her flying.

_**_**_**~Grace P.O.V.~**_**_**_

I giggle insanely as I fly through the air. "Looks like Tokyo Mew Mew is blasting off again!" I squeal as I fly so far all you see is a twinkle.********_**_**__**_**_

_**_**_**_**~Mandy P.O.V.~**_**_**_**_

I sighed and looked at Gohan, who was holding the rocket launcher happily. "I'm hungry, you want some ramen?" I asked him. He gave a very girl-ish squeal and raced into the house. I rubbed my temples. "I'm getting a migraine... You wanna eat with us too, Vegeta?" I asked. He nodded and we went inside.********_**_**__**_**_

_**_**_**_**~FEW MINUTES LATER~**_**_**_**_

Everyone in the house jumped about a foot in the air as a loud explosion was heard from the back yard. I glared at Gohan. "Why in the name of Dende would you leave the rocket launcher out there?" I asked him, one of those anime angry signs on my forehead. He gave a Son Grin and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Hehe... I was so hungry that I forgot..." I sweat-dropped, and so did Veggie and Bulma.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Autumn: Did ya'll like it?<strong>****

******Grace: I CAN FLY!******

******Autumn: (_sweatdrops_) Grace, you're weird.******

******Grace: And that's why you love me =D******

******Autumn: That I do... but only as a sister.******

******Grace: You thought I loved you in another way? EWWW PERVERT!******

******Gohan: O_O?******

******Autumn: R&R, Please!******

******Grace: EEEEEK A PERV!******

******Autumn: SHUT UP!******_**_**_**  
><strong>_**_**_


End file.
